1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bag for containing articles, and more particularly, to a hamper bag for containing soiled linen articles in health care facilities or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
Health care facilities including hospitals, nursing homes, and clinics usually collect soiled linen articles such as bed linens, towels of all types, drapes and like items used during surgery, articles of clothing worn by patients and health care professionals, and the like in so-called hamper bags which have a suitable access. Each of these bags is usually provided with means for closing same and heretofore draw strings, closure flaps, and the like have been used for this purpose. The bags proposed heretofore have often been comparatively difficult to close in a tight manner whereby there has been a tendency for bacteria permeated air to escape therefrom. In addition, such previously proposed bags have been comparatively difficult to open. Also, such hamper bags which are of the type used on hamper stands, are difficult to keep open on their hamper stands and also tend to slip off such stands. Accordingly, it is clear that hamper bags of the character mentioned have certain deficiencies.